pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
King Ice Pepper
King Ice Pepper is a Chili Pepper hero found in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. He leads both Eco and Smarty plants against the zombies. His special ability is Chilled winds which makes an environment that freezes zombies on the turn they are played there. Card Information *Group Types: Eco & Smarty *Special Ability: Chilled winds - Makes an environment that freezes zombies on the turn they are played there. *Other powers: Big chill, Mobilize, Foliage Standoff *Rarity: Premium - Legendary Hero Description He usually doesn’t give a frosty reception unless people tell ice puns. He hates those. Strategies With King Ice Pepper is a relatively versatile hero without many areas that it lacks in but without many areas that it excels in either. It leans a little towards the amphibious and control side but both are outclassed by Citron and Rose respectively. Fortunately what it lacks in strength it makes up for in versatility with many different weakening plants and tricks at your disposal so it is very hard to predict what this hero is about to do let alone counter him. King Ice Pepper has more to benefit from a freeze deck than some. In addition to the usual benefits, they have the power to prevent zombies from striking back at plants and let overflow plants trigger their abilities safely. Fortunately this hero has access to the most freezing cards in the game if you include his signature superpower. Just be mindful that Shred and Freeze don’t work too well together if you have Winter Squash or Snowdrop. In the former case the plant is destroyed and the Shred is redundant or wasted. In the latter case, you will want to keep the zombies alive so long as you can keep them frozen to keep boosting your Snowdrop. Another area where this hero excels is splash damage. The plants and tricks don't add much but the environments bring new options to the table for such plants with easy ways to protect them such as Killer Miller forest and Grape escape as well as ways to boost their damage output such as Fig World and Overgrowth Canopies though the latter will only boost the damage they deal in the lane where they are planted. For more environmental synergy, Killer Miller forest will protect splash damage plants if they survive the first round and Grape escape lets you move them around either offensively or defensively to clear out and outlast threats. Fig world similarly allows Splash damage to apply shred to all zombies hit. In turn Overflow plants can obtain cards from Planet of the Grapes easier and safer thanks to freezing abilities and both cards have a wide variety of amphibious cards to benefit from the Bog of Enlightenment. King Ice Pepper is also the only plant hero that can obtain Overgrown Planet of the Grapes and Overgrown Bog of Enlightenment under normal conditions. Both add a stat boost to their initial abilities and in the latter’s case it offers a bigger boost than usual. What this hero’s amphibious cards lacks in synergy they make up for raw power with a wide array of amphibious plants. Eco amphibious plants are generally tougher but they can still stand to benefit from plants such as navy bean from both the initial boost and hiding behind them thanks to their team-up trait. A full offensive Bullrush in particular can utilize this to increase its power to new heights and stay relatively safe from everything but zombie tricks since amphibious zombies don't usually have strikethrough. His signature superpower provides a quick and easy way to freeze zombies as well. For best results, put snow pea or winter melon in said lane for an endless cycle of freezing since zombies are frozen on the turn they are played and frozen again each round. Otherwise, this lane is great for freeze decks or protecting high damage plants in general. Against This rule is the same for all Eco heroes, but keep a close eye on any environment that this hero plays. Eco class comes with a lot of environment synergy by default and you’re going to want to get rid of them if you can. Try to figure out what deck he is using and plan accordingly. In general your going to want to take notice of freeze plants, Rescue radish, splash damage plants, and amphibious plants since all can be boosted to be a significant threat. If disrupted his Eco plants won't have trouble keeping you busy either. The best way to counter any of these is high damaging zombies and tricks. Particularly bonus attacks as they will unfreeze zombies and let you strike when said plants are still vulnerable. If that option is not available then keep in mind that there are still many damaging zombies to work with so stay a step ahead and you’ll do fine. Sneaky class is possibly the best counter for this hero since their zombies can move out of the way, make sure they hurt splash damage plants that try to escape, hide in gravestones so that they cannot be frozen, and block the water lane to protect you from amphibious plants. Play your zombies first. If you can’t then hard removals are useful against this as well since most of the higher end Eco plants are vulnerable to rocket science and many of the lower end smarty plants are vulnerable to rolling stone and weed spray. Locust swarm is useful as well. If none are possible then try to bounce the more plants but beware of traproot as that plant will protect others in it’s lane should you try to bounce them. Gallery Trivia *Made by Aaxelae Category:Aaxelae's Creations Category:Heroes Category:Plant heroes Category:Smarty Heroes